Sound impulses with high sound pressure levels may be discomforting, painful or even damaging to users of a hearing device. In particular, hearing aid compressors utilize dynamic sound level compression with time constants that are sufficiently long to reduce distortion of temporal characteristics of speech, which however reduces the ability to compress sound impulses with high energy, in turn increasing the discomfort for a hearing aid user.